His Diary
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: "When I opened my eyes, I saw him, smiling at me, welcoming me in his arms as if he was always there, as if the eight years I lived after his death wasn't meaningless. I know this time our love will reach its happy ending." NaLu. Slight sexual content and character death and rebirth. AU. Slight Gajevy. Oneshot.


_The girl was leading the boy. Where? She didn't know, not that it mattered. The boy was running along with the girl, hands intertwined, smile and happiness clearly visible on his face. Her actions didn't surprise her. He was following her without hesitation, without any question. It didn't matter where they were going, all that mattered was that he was with her, without any doubt or compulsion._

 _The girl had never witnessed freedom like this before, she felt democratic, she felt free. The clouds, shining due to the sun hidden behind it, was letting out a magnificent glow. There was a calm atmosphere all over, no extra sounds, no extra company, just the two of them._

 _The soft grass beneath their feet was making a soft, churning sound with every step. She could hear the sound of rushing water. She knew the waterfall was near. She, with a new found energy, dragged him towards the source of the sound._

 _The girl, standing close to the waterfall now, stretched her arms. The cold, swift water was a relief to her body, which was tired due to all the running she had done. She felt an arm snake around her waist. But she didn't move. She knew whose arms those were. She smiled. The boy turned her around and gently kissed her lips._

 _With a sudden stroke, she let him go. The boy stumbled backwards but managed his balance. She smiled at him, he found himself doing the same. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"I'm ready," he told her._

 _She unbuttoned the first hook of the shirt she was wearing. The boy, unable to say a word kept on staring at her. She unbuttoned the second one and opened her eyes. The boy's eyes_ _were_ _fixed on her. She knew what he was feeling. She was feeling the same. Love. Happiness. Nervousness. Lust._

 _With only one button remaining, the boy lunged towards her capturing her lips with his. He found his hands making its way to the hook of her skirt._

 _But then, she felt nothing._

 _She opened her eyes to see darkness all over. She quickly gathered herself and looked around. Darkness. Thick, impenetrable darkness. She ran towards the tree where they had scribbled their name before. The tree was gone. With fear filling her eyes, she looked around again, this time shouting,"Natsu!"_

 _Silence._

 _"Natsu!" She cried again, at the verge of tears._

 _"Answer me Natsu, please, where are you!?"_

 _No answer._

 _She looked around, frantically searching for a familiar mob of pink hair but met with darkness. She couldn't even see what was in front of her, unless she saw a silhouette of a boy, facing her._

 _A wide smile spread on her lips as she took a step toward the figure, sweetly whispering,"Natsu.."_

 _The boy shook his head, his green eyes sparkling in low light. A unknown fear gripped Lucy's heart as she broke into a run, her arms open wide to hold him,"No Natsu! Don't go!"_

 _No matter how much she ran, she couldn't reach him, he was just staring at her, his eyes filled with sadness and pain._

 _"I'll wait for you Luce. I always loved you, don't forget it."_

 _She slumped down where she was standing on seeing him disappearing in thin air and let the tears flow slowly. She couldn't shout after him, her voice betrayed her, her limbs were unable to move. She heard a faint voice,"Lucy... I don't want to die... Save me... I don't want to die..."_

Lucy woke up with a start. She had the same dream again. She slowly turned on the light and grabbed a nearby tissue paper to clean her sweat. That incident had happened eight years ago, well sort of, but she felt like it just happened yesterday. She always relived those moments whenever she had those dreams.

She took a look at the clock. 1.29 AM. She lied down on her bed again and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them. She looked at the clock again. 1.35 am. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face and came back. Her eyes rested on a old, personal diary lying at the edge of her study table. Knowing she won't be able to fall asleep soon, she picked it up.

The diary was in her possession for eight long years, yet she could never make up her mind to read it. She knew it would always bring back those memories, the memories which hurt her but she didn't want to forget. Her first kiss, her first love, her first date and her first heartbreak. He was in everyone of those memories, a symbol of what she had and how empty she was now.

The diary was some what old, and its cover was a little torn at the edges. She opened it. It read N.D. She ran her delicate fingers over the initials. She smiled a little, but then a sad, gloomy feeling covered her face. Making up her mind, she turned the page, to read the first entry.

27th april, 2008

 _Dear diary, I know it's not normal for a boy to keep a diary to record his journal. But sometimes, we need it too, to pour our feelings. Well, I joined my new school , Magnolia High, today. The place was so big and humongous, I was really lost. I ended up in the girls toilet while looking for the auditorium. Funny! No it was not, it was humiliating. So I decided to wait for the students, I knew assembly was going to start in ten minutes so everyone will be heading there._

 _I saw a girl, with two of her friends coming towards me. I was looking at them curiously. The girl, with glossy white hair and blue eyes waved at me. She was cute, I mean really really cute. I got up but then I realized she was calling someone who was behind me! I started walking in a different direction otherwise I was sure I would have made a fool of myself._

 _Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a girl. The girl, surely annoyed said,"Get your eyes checked up idiot!"_

 _I just apologized._

 _"I guess you're new around here," she asked, looking at me sternly. I gulped. "Yeah." I thought it was going to come out as a strong voice but came out as a feeble reply._

 _"Follow me, I will guide you to the auditorium," she said._

 _"But.."_

 _"And no questions asked!" She ordered._

 _A feeble,"Aye Sir," escaped my lips as I followed her reluctantly. What other choice did I have? At least I will get to the auditorium._

Lucy suppressed a little smile at the memory. It was the first time she met him. He had accidentally bumped into her while walking away. She yelled at him but stopped pretty quick on seeing how lost he looked. His grin was still etched on his face like second skin, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Lucy couldn't just stay angry at him and her inner voice told her to grab the opportunity and spend some more time with him. It was stupid but she was glad she did so.

 _28th april, 2008_

 _You remember, the girl who waved at me but actually waved at another guy? She is Lisanna, I learned. My friends, Gray , Gajeel and Sting told me. They said that she came from a conservative family, as if I cared. She had two siblings but what on world am I gonna do with this information? She had no love or relationship interests, my chances were gone before I even had them._

 _The girl who helped me to find the auditorium was Lucy. She appeared as a pain but she is really cool. Its only my second day and she is ready to help me with my studies, so she lent me her practical notebooks._

 _12th May, 2008_

 _You must be wondering where I had disappeared. Well, I really had to catch up whatever I had missed._

 _I discovered why Sting, Gray and Gajeel had allowed me in their friends circle. They actually like me, not gay-type like, but they think they find me funny. Actually Sting kind of likes my old friend, Yukino, so wanted to stay near me to come closer to her. Gray and Gajeel were his best buddies, so when Sting joined, they joined too._

She remembers how easily Nastu made friends. She was envious of him, it took her so long to come out of her shell and open up to her friends but he had already made such good friends so soon.

Because he was Natsu.

 _18th may, 2008_

 _I never thought I will do that._

 _It has only been three weeks since I joined this school, and I think I am in love. With Lisanna. So being the idiot I am, I proposed, feeling she would accept it. But, she hit me hard in my face, in front of my friends, cafeteria, before the whole school. I wanted the earth to engulf me and save from further embarrassment. If that would ever happen!_

 _29th may, 2008_

 _I finally got selected in the school basketball team. The experience is awesome. I really hoped I would have made it, and now, I have done it! I saw Lisanna and her friends watching us practicing from the bleachers. I don't know why she attracts me so much._

Lucy remembers how she waited for him outside the practice court. They would walk to her hostel, he would narrate stories of his old school and she would scold him for picking up fights with Gray and Gajeel. Then she would lend him her homework and projects to help him catch up. He would wave back, smiling.

A bitter smile came on Lucy's lips as she remembered everything. She didn't knew what attracted her towards him, his smile, his careless attitude, his goofiness or his ability to calm her like no one else. But before she knew it, she was hopelessly in love with her pink haired friend.

 _2nd june , 2008_

 _Gray told me something impossible. He believes Lucy loves me. Why would on earth someone like her fall for someone like me! She is better than me in everything, studies, habits and way of speaking. Even if we date, I would look so inferior, so small. I just showed Gray my middle finger._

 _5th June, 2008_

 _Do you know what today is? You don't! Huh.. I am hurt. Well it is my birthday. I turned 17 today! And you know what that means? Today My Mom is going to make everything I love. She even allowed me to call my friends over. So, Gray, Gajeel and Sting were in my room, sitting on my bed. Lucy had sent a gift for me, through Gajeel's hands. I quickly tore the wrapper and took a look at it. There was a nice, medium sized diary and a birthday card. She had written-_

 _"Happy birthday Natsu,_

 _Yours Lucy"_

 _Gray said he believed Lucy loved me but I brushed him off and placed the note in my shirt's pocket, close to my heart._

* * *

Lucy closed the diary and placed it in the bag. She wiped away her freshly formed tears. She looked at the clock, it was 7 am.

She knew he had a special connection towards Lisanna, the girl always influenced him like no one else could. What really bothered her was whether he ever felt those things he told he felt for Lucy. She knew she should be hurt that the boy she loved and dated had eyes for another girl but whenever she was with him, he treated her like the most important person in the world.

Was Natsu just playing with her heart?

Whatever might the truth be, she could do nothing about it.

Cleaning herself up and then having a toast and a cup of tea for breakfast, she headed to the hospital, for her daily work.

She was greeted by Juvia at the counter. Smiling at Lucy, she handed her a letter.

"What is this Juvia?" She asked puzzled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"The boy was discharged today. Since you were not there, he left this with Juvia to give it to you," Juvia said, still smiling.

"Thanks anyways," Lucy said and headed for her cabin.

She had been treating this boy for over a month. He had broken his foot while cycling. The boy really liked her and sometimes created a scene if any other doctor tried to check him. He always preferred Lucy over the others.

Smiling at the memory, she opened the letter.

"Dear, Dr. Lucy,

Thanks for helping me, thanks for everything. I really wanted to visit you before I was leaving but couldn't. I hope I would get to meet you some day. When people say they really like someone after they see a person for the first time, I never used to believe them. But now I do, after I met you. You're the sweetest doctor alive,

Yours Natsu "

Lucy smiled at the letter where a five years old boy was talking about love. Love. A feeling she never thought would have guided her, but it still was, even after eight long years.

That name was still bothering her. The same way of writing, expressing feelings and conveying thoughts. Can all this be a coincidence?

And what really caught her attention was his pink hair. She always felt safe and close toward this small boy, who reminded her of his Natsu. The Natsu who was long gone.

The small kid had the same way of smiling and Lucy sometimes felt that the boy used to stare at her longingly, as if wanting to say something but stopped. Why did this five years old reminded him of Natsu who died fucking eight years ago?

* * *

She took out his diary, her mind heavy due to lack of sleep. Although there were no bookmarks, the page opened where she had left reading.

 _17th june,2008_

 _You won't believe what I unconsciously did today. I sketched a picture of Lisanna, even when I didn't wanted to. I feel like shit. She rejected me, slapped me, humiliated me and what was I doing, painting her , wasting my time._

 _17th August, 2008_

 _I know, i know, I am kind of late, actually very late. But life happened. My mid term exams just got over last night. I will pass, I surely will. As usual Lucy would top. She wants to be a doctor so of course she is working hard._

 _18th August, 2008_

 _Sting told me that Gray had convinced Lucy to talk to Lisanna. So Lucy was going to tell her to meet me at the cafeteria. I really hoped she could convince her._

 _So, there I was, waiting at the cafeteria for Lisanna to come. When she arrived, there was a formal exchange of hey and hello's and then awkward silence. I handed her the sketch. Although she was unwilling to keep it, my constant nagging made her keep it. She asked me why I wrote N.D. at the bottom right corner. It was my signature. I used to right N horizontally and D vertically. It was my sign, my symbol._

Lucy sighed as she read it. She knew Natsu often ended up drawing faces unconsciously. His first portrait was of Lisanna but then for a long time, he didn't paint anything.

It was the exact same time when Lucy came to know that her only family, Michelle, had passed away due to an accident. She was heartbroken. She had lost her family in an accident, her father had left incredible amount of money behind but no amount of money could lower her pain.

Natsu helped her to cope up with Michelle's death. Though she lived in a hostel, he would sneak her out and take her to arcade, parks and amusement parks, though he used to puke his hearts out during the travel, just to cheer her up. He stuck by her side when she would cry on remembering about her family.

 _21st August, 2008_

 _I saw Lucy in the class today, she sure looked different. She was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top, with black studs and two-inch heels. I tried not to look at her but she looked so beautiful, so flawless. I had no idea what made her dress up like that, it seemed like a special occasion. I came to know it soon. It was her birthday and I had forgotten it!_

 _On seeing me, she came over and handed me some chocolates. I apologized as I had forgotten her special day but she just smiled. But before leaving, handed me a letter._

 _I opened it as soon as I reached home._

 _"Dear Natsu,_

 _I don't know if you believe in love at first sight or not. But I surely do._

 _I never thought a boy would dominate my life like this, you taught me the meaning of love. I truly understand what you had gone through because of Lisanna but I was unable to keep all this bottled inside me. You have to know._

 _I love you, and if you ever felt the same or feel anything for me, return this letter back to me. Don't write anything. If your love doesn't make you return it, don't let my words._

 _Yours, Lucy"_

 _He kept in reading it again and again. So, Gray was right. Now he had to figure out a way to say no to her without hurting her feelings. He stayed up all night thinking about it._

 _23rd August, 2008_

 _You won't believe what I did today. I returned the letter to Lucy. Lisanna was out of my mind, she rejected me, so there is no use of crying over that. Moreover, anyone would be lucky to have Lucy. I realised ,'I don't deserve you' and 'you don't deserve me' don't exist in a relationship. She loved me and that was enough a reason to have me. Some people fall in love then date, I guess I had to take it the opposite way._

 _Lucy make me feel something which I ne'er felt before. With her, I never have to be something I am not. With her, I am the real me but with Lisanna, I stay nervous, self-conscious._

 _She doesn't make my heart want to jump out of its cage instead, she calmed ne down, she made me feel safe, she made me feel that I'm at home. She made me feel warm and alive._

 _Today, while I looked at Lucy, I saw the nervousness in her eyes. It is her first time I suppose. I sometimes feel like a player as occasionally, I think about Lisanna. Truth be told, I donot know why I like her. I feel safe and secure around her, just like I feel around my mother._

 _30th September,2008_

 _I won't be able to write soon dear diary. My family, along with_ _me of course_ _, is going on a vacation. I will really miss Lucy. I wish I could take her with me._ _But Grandine and Igneel would just embarrass me beyond limits for having such a beautiful girlfriend._

 _31st December, 2008_

 _My mom allowed my friends for new year's eve party. They had arrived at 10 in the morning and stayed still 7pm._

 _The girls had to return to their hostel before 7.30. So we were walking back to the road, to see them off. Gray, Sting and Gajeel were walking ahead of Lucy and me. We were not talking anything personal but I loved the personal space they gave us._

 _Around a corner, when the boys had disappeared out of sight, she placed a kiss on my cheek and ran. I just stood there, watching her get into a taxi and leave. We just waved goodbye. I didn't even put a hand over my cheek, fearing the sensation of her lips would go away from there._

 _4th January, 2009_

 _Final exams! These words can even horrify the dead. Although my preparation is not that bad, I am scared. Very scared. And it also means I can't meet my girlfriend as often as I did now._ _Damn I miss Lucy._

 _29th January, 2009_

 _Finally exams are over. Now, I can sit and relax. I wanted to go to a movie, but Lucy was busy. She had an appointment with a doctor. She forced me to go._

 _But the scene which I saw in the hall was not a happy one. I found Lisanna, cuddling comfortably against a boy in the seat before me. Although I knew I loved Lucy, seeing Lisanna with someone filled me with self-pity and disgust._

 _13th February, 2009_

 _I had practically forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's day. I wanted to call Lucy at sharp 12 but according to hostel rules, no personal phones were allowed. I had to wait to meet her at school to wish her. I wanted to buy her a gift, but I decided against it. I know she would not accept it just because of the occasion. She looked for emotions, and I know how I could tell her I really feel ._

 _14th February, 2009_

 _I had to wait till lunch break to talk to her. Don't know why, on this day even the teachers become more suspicious. Stupid teachers. I really wanted to take her to a restaurant but decided against it. We spend our time, talking and walking her to her hostel. I gave a necklace as a gift. It was a heart shape locket, with N+L engraved at its back. I know she loved it as she hugged me in middle of the street, not_ _scared and caring_ _about anything._

 _21st march,2009_

 _Finally,tomorrow was farewell party of our senior most class. We were arranging and decorating the auditorium. Lisanna was busy with lighting arrangement and Lucy had to go to the bathroom, which was in another building. So, she wanted me to accompany her._

 _After a couple of minutes when she came out, she thanked me for waiting for her. I kissed her cheek, I always wanted to since she had kissed me. She gave a sly smile and turned to imply we had to go. I turned her around and kissed her on the lips. I was about to break it thinking she was feeling uncomfortable but she kissed back._

 _We were like that for more than five minutes, occasionally breaking to take a breath. When I kissed her again, I felt her arm snake around my neck. Smiling, I slowly started caressing her hair. But before I knew it, my hands were already on her hips and I, on a impulse, pulled her closer. In that moment of bliss, I forgot how sexual it was. I thought she was hurt as she was running away but her sly smile and blushing face told me, she didn't mind._

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She just slammed the book close and rushed to the bathroom, a severe feeling of nausea making its way up her body. She cried her heart out, not bothering to keep her voice low.

It had been a while since she had cried so much. She was a strong girl, often addressed as stone hearted by some colleagues due to her lack of showing emotions but only some knew the truth. She didn't cry when she came to know that her parents were no more, she was to small to know about death but now she was unable to suppress even a single sob.

When she came back home that night, she soon turned to the pages she left reading.

* * *

 _12th april,2009_

 _For the past month, our relationship was at its summit. She never cared about jewels, money or gifts. She just craved for my attention and I was happy to give my all to her._

 _One day, during the semester's break, we had somehow managed to sneak into her hostel room and it was the best day of my life._

 _The sly kisses soon turned into a heated makeout session and soon we were on her bed, naked, sweaty and intertwined together, holding each other like our life depended on it._

 _I loved seeing how she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, glowing in aftersex. She looked so perfect, so beautiful and so divine. I don't know what I did to deserve such a girl like her. I'm lucky that Lucy Heartfilia loves me back. She doesn't know that she is beautiful and thats what makes her beautiful._

 _21st July, 2009_

 _Can you guess my location? No? Well I am in the hospital. How? I had somehow caught dengue. The doctors language of speaking and my Mom's sad face made one thing clear to me._

 _I was dying._

 _I just wanted to see Lucy and my friends. As if reading my mind, my_ _Mom_ _told me she had already asked my friends to come over._

 _I don't know when I had drifted to sleep. But I woke up when I felt a kiss on my forehead. ' Lisanna' I mentally thought but I opened my eyes to find my mother, crying and sobbing. Before I could tell her I loved her too, I felt asleep again._

Lucy closed the diary. It was the last entry entered by Natsu. When they had gone to visit him, he was already in pain. Seeing Lucy, a sudden, satisfactory smile covered his face and at the next moment, he was gone. He left her wondering whom he really loved, her or Lisanna.

She had passed out on the floor and she remembered Levy telling her that she had caught high fever. She didn't want to live but she survived as if her time wasn't up yet.

She remembers how much she cried that day. She had not cried when her parents were divorced. She had cried a little when her mother died due to heart attack and when her Dad died in an accident. People always told her she was abnormal, as she always used to smile. Those people should see her now to believe how wrong they were.

Life without Natsu was not easy. She felt useless and lonely. But she knew she had to achieve her dream, for him. He always told her that he would love seeing the white coat around her arms, with a stethoscope around her neck.

So there she was now, a doctor. She was broken out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Reluctantly, she opened it and found Levy waiting outside.

"We are going to Crocus City," Levy cheerfully said. Lucy said no but Levy dragged her with her. Levy was getting married to Gajeel the next week, in Crocus city. She had already invited all her friends but except Lisanna. Since Lisanna lived there, they were leaving tonight to reach Crocus city. She knew she should smile as Natsu would never come back but she could never smile genuinely. Yet she put up a fake smile for her friends.

* * *

Tired due to day's work and past memories, Lucy was sleeping comfortably in the back seat while Levy was driving. So when she woke up, they were already in front of Lisanna's house.

"Lets go in!" Levy enthusiastically said. Sometimes Lucy wonder why can't she forget Natsu. Why did he still occupy her heart. She had choosen to be in love with him forever. And she was still keeping her promise, a promise which was breaking her from inside.

Lisanna opened the door and hugged her friends. Lisanna had married Bickslow, her boyfriend since she started attending Magnolia high. Lucy couldn't help but feel envious of the white haired girl. She had Natsu's attention without even trying.

Sensing presence of new guests, her son came running from his room but stopped dead on his tracks, after he saw Lucy.

"Dr. Lucy," he gleefully said and ran to hug her.

Hugging him back, Lucy asked Lisanna,"Natsu is your son?"

Lisanna nodded.

Natsu was in his room sketching, while the ladies were busy discussing Levy's marriage. Lucy wanted to ask about Natsu and the choice for his name but stopped. She didn't want to prick old wounds.

Before they were leaving, Lucy wanted to meet Natsu for the last time.

Lucy found him staring at the sky. For a moment, a memory of her Natsu flashed through her head.

"Hey Natsu, I am leaving," she sweetly said.

Natsu hastily turned and blushed on seeing her. He beckoned her to sit and went to his chest of drawers and took out a sketch book.

"I want you to keep it!" He said giving it to her.

She opened it and found a sketch. It looked just like her. She ran her fingers through it and noticed something. It had a horizontal N and vertical D.

Shocked, she asked Natsu,"Why do you do this? I mean why this symbol?"

He without any hesitation said," I always give this signature at the end of my painting. Do you know what it means, as I am clueless!"

"Its a sign of good luck, keep giving it okay?" She said, hiding the real reason. She knows. She now knows. And she didn't know whether she should smile or cry her heart out.

When Lucy and Levy were gone, Natsu fell asleep too. Lisanna was waiting for Bickslow to arrive. She immediately hugged him and cried in his chest.

After she calmed down a little, Bickslow asked what had happened.

"Its about Natsu."

"Is he hurt again?"

"No, and please, when I will speak, don't interrupt me."

Bickslow nodded.

"Have you ever thought why Natsu is such a great sketcher even he is just five years old? I have. Why he gives that weird signature after every painting? Why he never disobeys me? Bickslow, don't tell me that he has to obey me because I am his mother, you're his father too, but he never listens to half of the thing you tell him to do. He, he is Natsu Bickslow, the same boy who proposed me when I was in Class 11."

Lisanna softly spoke again,"And today, I was scared that Lucy is here to take him away. I'm so cruel Bicks. She knows that its our old Natsu yet didn't take him away."

Though Bickslow found it impossible to believe he knew it was not improbable.

And to prove their suspicion, their five year old child had pretty salmon hair even when none of their family ever had pink hair.

* * *

..

"No Lu-chan," Levy whispered, handing Lucy a cup of coffee as Gajeel took a seat opposite to the two ladies. His soon to be wife spoke up,"It can't be Natsu, he is dead."

Lucy smiled softly as she shook her head,"No Levy. I know he is Natsu and now I know he loves me. He always loved me. His attraction for Lisanna was just like a child has for his mother."

Gajeel snorted,"You're messed up Bunny girl."

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

Lucy chuckled,"Its strange, isn't it. I'm 26 now and he is just five. Oh Mavis!"

Levy began shaking her friend harder,"Dammit Lucy! Get a grip of yourself! He might be Natsu but you're definitely not a pedophile. Don't think about him like that."

"Levy..."

"Bunny girl, I know you might not like my advice but just don't give up on love. Everyone deserves a second chance," Gajeel spoke up as he got up. Levy practically growled at her going to be husband,"Stop Gajeel."

Lucy smiled at Gajeel's words. Levy, understanding that smile, quickly brought Lucy back to her senses,"That's it. Even if its Natsu, the age gap is just too much. You're beautiful Lucy, and you have to give happiness a chance."

"Levy.."

"Its an order Lu-chan."

..

* * *

Lucy and Levy were waiting in a balcony of a hotel, waiting for Gajeel and his friend Dan to arrive. To Lucy's disgust, Levy had fixed her date with that Dan.

So when they arrived, the soon to be married couple left them alone.

"Hey, the name is Dan."

"Lucy"

"You're really beautiful Lucy."

"Thanks."

"I would love to have a wife like you!"

Lucy stayed silent. After a while she spoke,"Are you a virgin?''

"To be honest, I have done it two times. When I was 18, because all my friends had done it. And once when I was drunk. It was one night stand."

Lucy kept on staring at the sky. He asked,"Are you a virgin?"

"What if I say I am not?" She said without looking at him.

"I wouldn't believe you," Dan said, unsure of himself.

"If virginity is about having a tissue in place, then I am definitely not a virgin. Even my mind, soul and heart is already taken. If you can manage to stay like this, I don't have any problem," she said without any emotion.

"You dont want to get married?" He asked.

"If marriage is synonym for having sex, then no, I am not ready. I already told you, I had made my choice eight years ago. Even if he is gone, he was the one who seeded the feeling of love in me. No one can replace that."

Dan said he will give her time to think and he left. Standing on the balcony, she looked down. She had already made a choice. She had given all her love to Natsu. No boy could take his place. Her choice was clear, she knew what she wanted.

She stood up on the edge and glanced down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she made her jump.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she felt nothing, no pain, no blood. She looked around and found the small five years old Natsu, who was crying. She closed her eyes and opened again. Natsu was gone, instead there was Natsu, her Natsu.

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at him longingly. He looked so divine, so peaceful. His warmth was making her feel happy inside and she smiled genuinely, for the first time in eight years.

"I thought you were leaving because you wanted to get rid of me," he said, holding her arms as he pulled her up.

"I left because I wanted to be with you."

"Why?"

"You said you'll wait for me. I had already made a choice, I just was too scared to act back then. I love you, I will always love you, take me with you, let us complete our story Natsu."

"But death is not a solution Luce," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I know you were waiting for me just like I was. I just couldn't wait any longer Natsu."

"You're a weird girl Luce."

"And that's why you love me."

And with that, her soul left her body.

* * *

1year later...

Gajeel was waiting in the lobby of the hospital. After a few minutes, the doctor called him inside.

"Mr. Redfox," the doctor said,"Your wife Levy gave birth to a beautiful blond daughter. But there is one thing strange about her. She keeps smiling. You and Levy are really lucky I guess."

Gajeel stared at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully beside his wife. The doctor left them to give them some privacy.

"Gajeel.."

"See, I knew she was the impatient one. Tsk."

"But Gajeel," Levy choked on her tears and Gajeel simply wiped them away, chuckling,"Your best friend will finally be happy Shrimp. That shouldn't make ya cry."

The short blunette nodded as she placed a kiss on her newly born daughter,"Welcome back Lucy, I missed you so much."

Gajeel looked away from the two girls, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, looks like you're here to finally complete your love story bunny girl."

* * *

 **Hello all!**

 **I had posted this story under Pokémon archive before, a long time back and when I reread it, I understood how pathetic I was. So, I made changes and here, I present you with this story. Well, under Fairy Tail Archive.**

 **Read, review and tell me what you felt!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


End file.
